Under the mistletoe
by Aiko Sakura Yukimura
Summary: How they got under the mistletoe they didn't care about and she told him, “I wouldn’t mind a lot if,” she blushed and looks down and mumbles out, “if you’re my first kiss!” NaruHina oneshot!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my 3rd faniction! Plz enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Naruto I would die happily but unfortunately I don't.

Under the Mistletoe 

It was a nice snowy day in Konoha. The snow looked ever so beautiful under the night sky, as it drifted down slowly and fell onto the ground, it even looked like it was emitting small light under the dark sky.

A blue-haired girl was walking on one of these nights as she sighed heavily on her way home. She was covered in winter gear but she was wearing a bright orange scarf which didn't fit her look! But she cuddled in its warmth and blushed at the thought of it's wearer before her.

Earlier on she had forgotten her scarf at home and was a bit too scared to go back and get it, if her father saw her when she was suppose to be at the training grounds and heard her reason for coming back, she was afraid of being call useless again by her own father. But then it was Naruto to the rescue!

_Hinata stood there in the freezing cold as the chilling winds brush against her neck. She winced at the frosty wind and couldn't believe she was that forgetful about her own scarf! Suddenly a shadow fell upon her as she turned around, surprise to find Naruto standing right next to her, so close too! She couldn't help but blush at his husky and warm voice when he said "Hey Hianta-chan!," when then she noticed he was addressing her, she quickly managed to stumbles out the words, "Ohayo, N-N-Naruto-kun!" _

_He laughed a rich tone and said, "Its afternoon! You're so weird Hinata-chan." _

_Hinata just stood there, wishing for a scarf so it can cover her blushes as she thought, _Oh my god! I just embarrass myself in front of Naruto-kun! I just made him think I'm even weirder!_ She felt like cowering in a corner and crying all alone for making such a stupid mistake!_

_Then Hinata felt someone staring at her bare neck! She rose her head up and found it was Naruto! She blushed even more, if possible, as he stared at it intensely then she jumped just a little when Naruto finally began saying "Why don't you got a scarf?"_

_Hinata didn't want to say the embarrassing reason but in the end she just ma__naged to stutter out quietly as she closed her eyes shut, "' Cause I' l-l-left it at home!"_

_When she didn't hear the awaiting laughter from his mouth and only a rustling and a brush of her hair moving aside as well as the stopping of the cold winds brushing themself at her neck. She opened her eyes only to gasp in surprise as she found a scarf tied neatly around her neck. It was orange and the tassels were messy and in knots but it still looks so nice! She blushed as she stared at Naruto's now bare neck! She then said timidly, "T-t-thank you! Naruto-kun!" Inside she was very happy that she managed to get close to him. She blushed at the thought of him breathing his still warm breath down the top of her head as he was a bit taller than her. Still she couldn't express the wonderful feeling of happiness that she got whenever he was near and the confidence he made her want with green envy! _

_However that was the reason she loved him, the outcast of this village. No matter what, he was so confident in his goals and he was so loud and never gave up! Unlike her, the wallflower and the shy/weird one of the Hyuuga clan. But soon she thought to herself, _I would change, no matter what and make me stand out more so Naruto-kun will notice me! I will grow stronger and soon be worthy of Naruto's attention!_ She thought to herself in such determination in her head._

_But when a hand slightly grasped her shoulder, she couldn't help but said, "EEEP!!!!" then she heard his rich laughter again as he smiled tenderly and she blush a deep crimson. As she turned around to face Naruto and lowly said in a determine voice "Um, Naruto-kun, thanks! I –I-I owe you a favor!" She managed to say the last word a bit louder and winced. She then felt the blood rushing up to her head and then starting thinking,_ Oh no! Not now, I can't faint now!_ She useD her last bit of energy to stand up as she then heard Naruto saying something._

_She blush gently as he repeated what he was saying and watched his mouth move along with the words, "It's ok! Besides, I need a favor from you!," he said happily and excited._

"_Huh?"_

"_Hinata-chan, you know the Christmas party that Ino is hosting?"_

"_Yea." She blush as she knew it was also a couple party and she was determine to ask Naruto to go with her but just couldn't in the end!_

"_Well, Hinata-chan can you go with me to the party!" Naruto said grinning._

WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!?????!!!!??????!!!!!!!!,_ Hinata thought! It was like a dream come true, she could feel the angels singing above her as she was so elated that Naruto-kun asked her! She still however couldn't keep her compromise as she chirped out a, "Why?" as she was afraid this was all a dream or a trick!_

"_Well, you're a sweet girl Hinata-chan, even if you're weird," Naruto said thoughtfully. Then began laughing and grinning as he said, "Besides, I think if I ask anyone else, they might have a date for tomorrow already. So I thought maybe you didn't!"_

_Hinata then shyly answer back with a blush still on her face, "Then s-s-sure!"_

_Naruto then smiled back and made Hinata blush a deep crimson hue and then asked, "So I guess we'll meet up at the entrance of Ino's house and walk in together"_

"_O-ok!" _

"_Great!" _

_Hinata blushed at the thought of them walking in tomorrow, handing hands and inside, she was so happy her wish came true! Then again, Christmas is a time for wishes to come true! Naruto then waved goodbye as he ran home and leaving a blissful Hinata. Soon Hinata felt the blood rushed up to her head and…_

_POLP!_

_She had fainted right into the snow as it gently stopped the hard impact she would have embrace if it was concrete._

Hinata sighed as she open the door to her room and remembered sadly how she had a fainting spell for that long! Never before was it at least 4 hours long and now she was late coming home and had to sneak into her home, or get a lecture from her father which she wasn't ready for! She change out of her clothing and into night clothes and laid her body on her bed.

She tried to sleep but whenever she closed her eyes, a certain image of Naruto with his bright smile kept coming up. It was also the fact that she was so elated and excited about tomorrow, she just couldn't wait for it to come! However she still slept peacefully that night.

The sun's bright light shone through the clear stain glass window of Hinata's room as the birds were alive and chirping. Hinata then woke up and got dressed into her usual attires and went downstairs only to find her father, sister and Neji nii-san at the breakfast table just as nii-san was placing a plate down on her side of the table.

Neji noticed her and greeted her a good morning while her father Hiashi nodded at her signaling he noticed her presence. Then all of sudden Hanabi shouted at her, "Hey! Hinata nee-chan, are you going to go to the party?" Time stopped as everyone froze and look to Hiashi, excepting him to say something. They were right that sentence caught Hiashi's attention as he asked in a stern tone, "What party?"

Hinata quickly replied back, "It's a party Ino's hosting and besides I'm not going!" She didn't want her father to find out she was going and especially with Naruto!

Hanabi then said suspiously at her, "Really? I thought you said you were!"

Hinata blushes and made a note to self; never tell Hanabi anything! She then started to reply back but was cut off when Neji said, "It's fine if she goes, besides I'll be going too."

Hanbi then grinned a Cheshire grin said, taunting, "Oooooo!! I bet you're going out with that TenTen girl right!?"

Neji didn't replied backed but turned around to hide his blush as Hanabi snickered at his reaction.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Later that night, Hinata, accompanied by Neji, walked to Ino's house and, to their surprise, found such big decorations. They're mouth agape at the sight of the house; it was fill with Christmas lights all over and a big inflatable Santa Claus stood proud and tall in the lawn as it yell out nosily, "HO, HO, HO!" It even could be heard from 10 miles away!

Then Hinata felt pulled back as arms encased themselves over her neck and shoulders. She blushed heavily as she knew whose arms she was in; Naruto!

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" Naruto said happily as Hinata just stood there numbly and nodding her head as she lean back just a little bit more just to feel Naruto's warm chest and wonderful heartbeat.

"Hey Neji!" she also heard.

Then coming to her sense, she remembered Neji standing there and push her self a little away from Naruto and notice Neji raised a brow at Hinata but didn't say anything as he said hello back to Naruto and walked away to who knows where, but was probably meeting Tenten.

Hinata blush as she thought nervously, _Oh my god! Nii-san knows! I hope he doesn't tell Father! OHHH! If he does I'm grounded for life!_

Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and went back to reality as she turned to find Naruto staring at her weirdly and that made Hinata blush even more!

However unknown to her Naruto was doing nothing of that sort but was admiring her dress she chose to wear that day. It was simple velvet long sleeve dress with red and green colors on it and cotton on the rim of the neckline and bottom of the dress. It had matched perfectly with her clear white eyes and blue hair.

Suddenly he said, "Well now that's over with, wanna go in now?," he said with a tint of red on his cheeks still thinking how pretty she was in the dress. Hinata nodded quickly as her heartbeat quickened when Naruto slowly and tightly grasped one of her hands and together they walked into the house.

Everyone they knew was there, like Sakura, Shikamaru with Temari, Choji, and a lot of their other friends! Some with dates, some without! But they didn't pay attention to them walking in together.

Then someone glomped on Hinata which surprised her, that she let go of Naruto's hand and shouted "EEEP!" the person on her back laughed and said in an amuse tone "OOO! Hinata-chan what a pretty dress you wore today!" as the person giggled girlish. The person climbed off as Hinata turned around to find Ino, who was also wearing a pretty dress. Then Ino noticed Naruto as a grin made its way on her face and lean in to whisper to Hinata slyly, "Wow! You actually did it! You go girl!," as she winked while Hinata just stood there and blushed, then she said to Naruto, "Well I'd better leave you too love birds alone!," as she went off giggling leaving two blushing people behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Gomen Gomen Hinata-chan" Naruto said aplogizing while bowing his head at her.

Hinata just smile gently and replied back "No it's ok, Naruto-kun!"

However inside she sighed, while wondering how her perfect night turned out like this!?

They were now in a corner in the back of the room while Hinata tried to get the stain out of her dress. She looked back and remembers how:

All of a sudden Kiba ask her hand for a dance but she didn't accept it since she was with Naruto-kun and so he left. Then Naruto said he didn't know how to dance and said sorry sheepishly but she didn't mind, she was fine if they didn't dance all she wanted was to just be close to Naruto and she was! So she was happy as they went to the back of the room and just sat down to talk but her being so nervous around him didn't help out!

Soon Naruto stood up to get them some chips and soft drinks but just as he was returning there was a pebble in front of him and being the person he is himself he never noticed and…

SPLAT!

Hinata looked at herself covered in dip sauce and soda and chips then she looked at Naruto who was a bit whacked out form the impact. Hinata not thinking about herself or her appearance only about Naruto tried to carry him and place him on a chair and tried to wake him up by gently shaking him and soon he did wake up only to screamed when he saw Hinata's ruined dress and appreance, "OMG I'M SO SORRY HINATA-CHAN!"

That unfortunately placed the whole room's attention on them, as Hinata blush deeply embarrassed and now conscious of her own appearance. So to get away from their attention she grabbed Naruto hands and ran towards the corner unknown to them what was there.

"Hey Ino! Isn't that where you placed one of the mistletoe?" Sakura ask curiously.

"Yea it is!" Ino answer back uncertainly

"Why did you put it there?"

"I just needed a place to put it but it looks like it was a good place to put it!" Ino said slyly and grinning.

So now they were in the corner at the back of the room trying to wipe away the stains from the dress, not that she cared but Naruto was insisting that she should clean up and she didn't want to seem rude to Naruto by rejecting that request so she took the napkin that Naruto dipped in water but blushed gently when their hands brush slightly against each other.

Hinta then turn her back towards Naruto and wiped it but it still didn't go away! But then she heard an, "Um, Hinata-chan I think you might want to look up!" nervously said.

"Huh?" She then looks up only to gasp loudly while blushing even more!

On the ceiling it was a tiny but see-able mistletoe!

They then look at each other for a quick second before turning away with a blush on both of their faces.

Then Naruto said shyly, "You know we don't have to do it you don't want to, I mean the kiss!"

Hinata blushed while then a devil had appeared on her right shoulder saying, _Her__e's your chance, do it! Take it before it's gone! _Hinata stood in shock at what she was seeing and hearing! Then a small sweet voice said, _No! You can't! Not now anyway! _Hinata wide-eyed looked to her rightshoulder and saw a little angel of herself.

Then began the bickering of the two!

The devil said "_Why not!? It's perfect. Besides no one's around!_

Angel then hissed out, _"Hello?! We're in a room full of people! Someone's bound to see her!"_

"_No! They won't and besides who cares?!" _

"_We do! What about her integrity!?"_

_The devil glared at the angel and yelled back, "SCREW INTEGRITY!"_

_Then the angel gasped and started saying "What if this escalates to-?"_

Hinata who got frantic and panicky seeing little versions of her self and knowing what the little angel was going to say next then clutched her head and scream "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Then stopped and laughed nervously as Naruto stared at her weird then sigh and said, "Um, ok if that's what you want, let's-"

Hinata not wanting to let go of this moment then grabbed a sleeve of Naruto's orange jumpsuit and then bowed her head to gently and quietly said "No! That's not what I meant Naruto-kun!"

Naruto surprise turned around and said, "Huh?"

Hinata blushing and nervous then mutter out, "I mean I don't mind if you _k-k-kiss _me!"

Then she looked up into Naruto's cerulean eyes and Naruto couldn't help notice how pretty she looked under the illuminating light. She also held such honest and hopeful eyes and then blush as he said, "But I mean isn't this your first kiss and I know girls want their first kiss to be their special someone!"

Hinata shook her head as she told him, "I wouldn't mind a lot if," she blushed and looks down and mumbles out, "if you're my first kiss!"

However Naruto heard it loud and clear and blush heavily and answered back, "Um o-ok!"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat as she looked at Naruto who was blushing too and giggled at how cute it was!

Slowly she closes her eyes as she felt Naruto's lips press gently yet firmly against her own. Time had stopped for the blushing Hyuuga as she savored the taste and wanting to never let go of the moment, it was what she exactly dream of! Her first kiss was with Naruto!

However all good things had to end as they heard an angry shouting that said "WHAT THE HELL!? GET THE HELL OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU BASTARD!" they stopped and tore apart from each other only to face an angry beet red Hiashi walking their way!

They both blushed as they were caught but then gulped as their fear what was coming!

Naruto then manageed to said, but stutter out, "Um, um Hiashi-san-,"Only to be cut off when Hiashi yelled out ,"DID I SAY YOU CAN USE FORMALTIES!?"

Naruto gulped while bracing himself from the anger to come still but he just saluted to him and meekly said, "Sir, no, sir!?"

Hiashi glared at him and only said 4 things, "10 seconds to run!"

"But!"

"10!," as Hiashi started advancing Naruto and didn't heed to his daughter's pleas of not touching him. Naruto then stepped back and yelled out in horror "WHAT HAPPEN TO THE OTHER NUMBERS!?"

Hiashi then grinned evilly and said, "I don't care about them!" Naruto gulped and then ran towards the other side but not before stealing one more kiss on the cheek from Hinata who blushed but then laughed nervously under her father's glare that said, 'Wait till we get home!' and then ran after Naruto yelling, "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

Hinata stood there helplessly and then glared at Neji who was the only person that knew she was with Naruto. Neji was a bit taken back at Hinata glaring as she'd never did before and gave a look back that her that said 'Wasn't me!' Hinata stopped glaring and then wonders who told father!

Then a teasing voice rang out, "OOOOOOOOO!!! NEE-CHAN'S IN TROUBLE!" and she did it by singing. Hinata then blushed embarrass that Hanabi knew. Then Hanabi said happily, "By the way, you really need to stop sleep talking, I now know everything!" and she snickered at the crestfallen look on Hinata's face. She asked her younger sister in a sad tone "Why!?"

Hanabi then plainly replied, "'Cause I want the dirt on you!"

Hinata just couldn't believe her little sister was plotting against her or that her father was now chasing Naruto, all the pressure then got to her head and soon she fainted right onto the ground with Hanabi stood over her, still snickering.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Well's that it for now plz review and comment whether I should continue this with another idea! Thanks if you can review! Ja Ne! Also Merry christmas everyone! Also if you find a grammer mistake it was cause my beta edit it at the last min and was really tired so sry!


	2. Author Note!

Hi! It's me Aiko Sakura! I'm very sorry to say that I couldn't put up a NaruHina New Year fic to be the sequel of Under the Mistletoe like I had wanted too because of me getting ready to go back to school and well my mom hassling me to finish the last of my homework. So to make it up I'll probably make a two-shot NaruHina for Valentine's Day! That will probably be the sequel. So please stay tune for it and review back whether or not I should do it! So please stay tune in February and I'll decide on your reviews.


	3. SEQUEL UP!

Hi

Hi! It's me again Aiko Skaura . I got great news for my readers…..I JUST PUT UP THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY

scream

SO yea please read it and review and tell me what you think. I would greatly appreciate it and this time it's won't be a one shot.

It's call "Trials of a boyfriend" and here's the summary. After everything that went on at the Christmas Party, our cute couple Naruto and Hinata are now facing a problem, Hinata's Father! He won't allow them to be together unless Naruto performs some tasks for him and they won't be easy. Will he survive and pass as well as get to be with his beloved Hinata? Or will these "tasks" be too much for him?


End file.
